1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external power supply system and, more particularly, to an external power supply system configured to output electric power of an electrical storage device to an external device via an inverter.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-098851 (JP 2010-098851 A) describes a hybrid vehicle configured to charge a battery with the use of an external power supply connected to neutral points of motor generators.
It is conceivable to supply electric power from the battery to a device outside the vehicle by utilizing the neutral points of the motor generators of the hybrid vehicle including the configuration as described in JP 2010-098851 A.
However, because there occurs an error in dead time period that is a period during which an off-state driving signal is supplied to both upper-arm and lower-arm switching elements of an inverter (hereinafter, such an error is termed dead time error), there also occurs an error in output of electric power from the neutral points. Particularly, there is a difference in dead time error between when an engine is driven and when the engine is not driven, so it is required to appropriately compensate for an inverter command value in dead time period when the engine is driven.